Talk:Level 875/@comment-108.2.111.192-20150311031310
I have complained often about people bragging about completing a level and telling everyone how easy it is (though so many are struggling) without offering the slightest bit of help as to how to do it. I finally completed this level - 785 - and I estimate it took me around 250 tries. Nothing will convince me that this is anything but an insanely hard level. This level, in spite of some here telling how strategy is the key, is almost completely luck. Strategy comes into play only if the board is generous and gives you opportuities to use strategy. But my experience was that, until about an hour ago, I was not able to get everything to work out. I am not patting myself on the back. I am admitting that finally the game let me win. So what enabled this miracle to happen? (1) Vertical stripes. They almost never happen as much as you need them to. But when they do, they can be valuable. They can remove chocolate and also remove one layer of jelly. In this miracle game, I got many veritcal stripes. I was able to keep the chocolate to a minimum. (2) Early pumpkin conversion. I was able to do that and then match the bomb with a wrap. Because the chocolate was at a minimum, I was able to knock out plenty of jelly. (3) Removal of the keys. In almost all of my failures, I had to waste many moves doing that. In this miracle game, I was able to remove every key very quickly. (4) Two bomb stripes that came from out of nowhere. Nuff said. Those were in addition to the "given" bomb stripe at the left. And as I have said before, the games are rigged. King can make you lose every game and then give you a chance to win one. That was the case here. (5) Prior to the deployment of the coconut wheels there was no chocolate on the board and because of the previous generosity there was only one double jelly to have to deal with. Amazingly I was able to reduce that to a single layer and then use the coconut wheels to finish the level. I told myself this morning that if I ever complete this level I would tell others here how I was able to do it. The thing I must stress is that my feeling is that this is about 95 percent luck. And is the number of my failures that convice me that this is insanely hard and nothing less. I think the main key to my success was getting special candies and combos far beyond those that are "given." One positive thing about this level is not having to contend with those dreaded countdown bombs. But that single positive thing did not really make it enjoyable. I was very frustrated (perhaps too much so) and did not find it fun. Anyway, I just wanted to report my succesful experience in some detail in the hope that those who have been struggling, such as myself, might find some of what I said above helpful. Good luck ..... and I guess the next levels will come on March 18th, right?